


Not in love

by KidcalledAiden



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aphobia, Aromantic, Aromanticism, Asexual, Asexuality, Gen, Hels is angsty, Wels is a good big brother, arophobia, bad frendship, not too in detail, one non-con kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidcalledAiden/pseuds/KidcalledAiden
Summary: There were moments like this in his life, when the overwhelming feeling of not being understood, accepted, represented enough took over him.It wasn't a fun night at the bar, all of his friends had disappeared in the crowd, and he felt lonely. Not the best time to think about the hate around your sexuality, but he couldn't think of anything better to do.
Relationships: Hels being aroace, Welsknight/iJevin - mentioned
Comments: 21
Kudos: 34





	Not in love

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling sad bc aces and aros are so underrepresented and this fic was born. I'm actually quite happy with it :)

Another friend lost.. Hels groaned. He was getting tired of it, the endless cycle of losing his friends. They either got a partner and drifted away from him or had fallen for him and separated after another painful breakup.

It's not like Hels was a collector of broken hearts, it's just that he never felt that kind of love. Being aroace and all that stuff.

And now he's here in a party, a day after his "friend" confessed.

A stupid party, drunk people everywhere, many of his friends are somewhere in a corner talking with other couples, or in other rooms doing other activities that got to them.

Hels wouldn't care of he hadn't been feeling so fucking lonely after his brother had left with his stupid weird boyfriend, in a bar stuck with a lot of unknown drunk people. 

He never was huge drinker, he usually preferred watching other people's dumb shit while he was sober but he considered the option now.

He had just enough of this whole oversexualization and romanticization of everything. Just see the ads they put around you, everything is about love. He hated it. He wanted a friend, a good friend who he could trust, who has time to chat, with who he could go to places, go to fancy restaurants, to theme parks, eat ice-cream with, not fall in love.

Love was overrated in his opinion. Everyone treated it like the cure of all your problems. _Maybe that's why there are so many toxic_ relationships he wondered. 

There were moments like this in his life, when the overwhelming feeling of not being understood, accepted, represented enough took over him. 

He remembered how people reassured him how _he doesn't have to worry, how they told they were sure he'll find love someday_. How his friends looked at him when he stated that he doesn't want to hear their sappy love stories, how they just let the theme drop.

And yes, there was that when his friend confessed...

Confessed, bullshit kissed him suddenly. Not even a fucking warning and then she has the audacity of getting offended that he pushed her away.

_"I thought you liked me"_

_"I told you I'm aro!"_

_"Everybody know that's just a bullshit excuse, and you should really stop messing with people's heart by making them believe you love them"_

Yeah, that was something he won't forget soon. But it didn't matter now anyways.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when a girl who stood next to him patted his shoulder to get his attention.

"Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" She called, winking at him seductively.

_Not again..._

"I'm in the US marine"

He really hoped she would get it.

"Uh" "Do you know CPR? Because you sure took my breath away!" She tried again.

"Yes, but you don't need it"

Another scoff by the her, but she still haven't got it.

"Are you a haunted house? Because I'm going to be screaming when I'm with you"

"No" he sighed, turning away, signaling the end of the conversation. He heard the lady give a disappointed yawn and she probably went after another man.

Hels had fallen back to his thoughts. There wasn't much more he could think about, really the whole thing was simple as hell, but with barely any representation. 

He looked down at his hands, fiddling with the white ring on his left middle finger, twisting it around. He had scanned the people at the bar multiple times, but he couldn't fing anyone wearing one of these, and neither one like the black ring on his right hand.

Hels was bored. He considered going back to his apartment, but he promised himself that he would go out socializing today and not be tucked away at home so he chose to stay.

He glanced around again, hoping he would find something interesting, but there was nothing really. He would probably stay there for one/one and a half hour and then go home anyway, feeling like he wasted the afternoon.

Only if he had a friend...

There should be a dating site for aros and aces. He thought. There probably was one, but seeing as he didn't know about it, (while he was the part of many aroace communities for a long time) meant that it probably wasn't too good anyway. 

The word really needs to change. This wasn't a really new thought, but that didn't make it less true. And not just the over exaggeration of love, but the whole mentality of some people. 

He thought about it for a bit, then decided to rest the thought, not wanting to worsen his mood than it already was. 

\---

It was late night, no, early dawn, like two am when he decided to call it a night. 

He was sitting in bed, freshly showered and in pajamas browsing his phone. 

His phone let out a silent "ping" and he smiled as a new message notification popped up at the top of his screen. He clicked on it, reading the text sent by his brother.

_Hey Hels, are you ok? You know after that stuff yesterday... I'm sorry we couldn't talk tonight, maybe go somewhere tomorrow?_

_Jevin has some stuff to do, we could spend the day together and talk about it._

_I'd like that_

Hels smiled, a true smile in days. He loved his brother from full heart, the only one who was always there for him. He was really successful to have him as a big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this was good enough, but I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment your thoughts on this :)


End file.
